Please come back to me
by Alice Anderson Paola
Summary: Continuación de Makeover (4x3) Kurt decide no contestar la llamada a Blaine ¿Cómo una llamada puede cambiarlo todo? un desaparecido, un desastre natural y cinco años después.
1. Chapter 1- The call

Cap.1 The call

Kurt le colgó a Blaine la llamada puede esperar pensó mientras seguía platicando con Isabelle.

########## ##########

(viernes)

Blaine termino de hablar con Sam, se encontró con Brittany quien lo felicito y salió del lugar, comenzó a caminar intentando comunicarse con Kurt quien había apagado su celular y se podía escuchar solamente la voz de Kurt diciendo "_en este momento no te puedo contestar pero déjame un mensaje y yo te regresare la llamada_"

Blaine colgó el teléfono y dejo de intentarlo seguía caminando mientras pensaba en su vida, porque aunque pareciera que su vida marchaba 'bien' se sentía solo sin Kurt y es que Kurt lo era todo para Blaine a sus padres le importaban en lo más mínimo siempre estaban ocupados ni siquiera lo notaban, su padre aun no había aceptado sus preferencias sexuales y su comunicación con el del 1 al 10 era de -5 así lo veía Blaine, con su madre tenía comunicación pero era muy distraída con esfuerzo y recordaba que tenía otro hijo aparte de Cooper. Con ella la relación era de -1 y con Cooper había mejorado mas, solían hablarse por teléfono una vez a la semana su relación paso d pero la distancia no ayudaba.

Aparte de su familia Blaine no tenía amigos, tenia compañeros con los que se llevan bien pero no Amigos con los que puedes platicar y confiar y el único era Kurt, lo necesitaba.

########## ########## ##########

Kurt llego a casa y se encontró con Finn y Rachel que platicaban muy a gusto en la sala.

-¿Finn?

-Hey hermanito como te encuentras- comento Finn mientras abrazaba a Kurt.

-Bien que alegría verte- Kurt continuo platicando el resto de la noche con la pareja y en especial con su hermano, de todo lo que había pasado durante su ausencia y porque Finn había regresado. Así pasó la noche y a Kurt se le olvido llamar a Blaine o prender su celular.

########## ########## ##########

Blaine ya tenía mucho tiempo caminado, así que regreso a su casa intento marcar a kurt a pesar de que era tarde solo quería ver porque Kurt no contestaba. Llego a su casa la cual estaba vacía ¿Qué raro que no haiga nadie? Pensó de manera sarcástica. Siguió intentando pero era inútil, de repente comenzó a preocuparse y si no contestaba porque le había pasado algo malo, si alguien lo había lastimado, asaltado, o algo peor. Blaine quería asegurarse que Kurt estaba bien así que fue a la cocina donde generalmente su mama guardaba dinero para el hogar, tomo un poco y se dirigió a la estación de tren y compro un boleto para el de las 2:30 realmente era tarde pero lo bueno es que era viernes y pasaría solo el fin de semana y regresaría el lunes a clases no podría salir nada mal.

Se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en la estación a las 2 de la mañana solo con un faro de luz que apenas alumbraba.

########## ########## ##########

Para los miembros del glee club los días pasaban volando ya era miércoles y todos estaban haciendo audiciones para Grease, Finn después de regresar de New York lo había propuesto. Sam estaba sumamente agotado con la ausencia de Blaine tenia que ocuparse de las cosas presidenciales. Durante el glee club mientras todos ensayaban Mr. Schue interrumpió el ruido.

-¡Chicos! ¿Alguien sabe algo de Blaine?-Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Seguro fue a visitar a Kurt- comento Tina

-Pero… ¿Aviso de su ausencia?-pregunto Mr. Schue

-No está en New York, antes de que regresara yo no lo vi- dijo Finn

-Seguramente se enfermo

-Yo iré a visitarlo mañana porque necesito que me ayude- después del comentario de Sam todos siguieron con sus cosas. Al terminar las clases al día siguiente jueves Sam se dirigió a la casa de los Anderson toco el timbre y espero a que abrieran, para su suerte la Sra. Anderson abrió la puerta, una mujer de cabello largo y con los ojos de Blaine.

-Buenas noches soy Sam amigo de Blaine, ¿El se encuentra?

-Buenas noches, Sam soy la mama de Blaine - realmente parecía amistosa- el no se encuentra a decir verdad hace días que no lo veo pero seguro se fue a ver a su novio- comento de manera linda se le formo una sonrisa imaginando lo tierno que era su hijo con su pareja.

-ah… el problema es que no estoy seguro de que este en New York y no me contesta el celular y lo necesito-La sonrisa se borro al escuchar las palabras de Sam.

########## ########## ##########

(jueves)

Kurt se encontraba con Rachel en su departamento a las 8 de la noche mientras cenaban.

-Lamento lo de Finn y tu.

-Losé no puedo creer que se haiga ido sin despedirse, y ¿Qué tal tu con Blaine?

-Creo que esta vez se enojo, me he intentado comunicar con él, pero no me contesta ni mensaje ni llamada- Decía Kut mientras miraba su celular como esperando que contestara.

-Tranquilo kurt ya se le pasara al igual que ha Finn y entonces hablaran.

-Pero ya pasaron días y nada, espero que se le pase, no quiero que se moleste porque entonces no vendrá el fin de semana y me muero de ganas de verlo.

-Estoy segura de que vendrá además…- el celular de Kurt comenzó a sonar, miro el identificador y contesto parándose de la mesa.

-¿Kurt?

-hola papa ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien gracias ¿y tú? – Burt sonaba un poco raro.

-Bien, extrañándolos, a ti, a Carol y a Blaine.

-Por cierto Carol te manda saludos.

-Claro yo igual.

-¿Blaine no está contigo?

-No, y creo que está enojado

-¿Por qué?

-Es que no le conteste una llamada, bueno a decir verdad me marco 16 o 17 veces.

-Y ¿ya hablaron?

-No, por eso creo que se enojo, no me contesta.

-Kurt tu plato se enfriara si no comes ahora- se oyó la voz de Rachel desde la cocina.

-hijo ¿Interrumpí tu comida?

-No, bueno, es que, a decir verdad estaba comiendo cuando me llamaste- dijo apenado Kurt

-Entonces está bien come, yo solo quería saludarte

-si papa…te amo… claro… ok… adiós.

-¡kurt!-grito Rachel.

-ya, ya estoy aquí mandona.

-¿Quien era?

-mi papa

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesitaba algo?

-No, creo que solo quería saludarme.

-bueno entonces termina tu comida ya.

-si mama- Ambos terminaron de comer y kurt tomo una ducha, se puso su pijama y se dirigió hacia Rachel que se encontraba en la sala.

-Buenas noches Rach- mientras besaba la mejilla de su amiga.

-Buenas noches… Kurt basta todo lleva su tiempo- reclamo al ver que kurt de nuevo insistía con el teléfono para hablar con Blaine.

-no puedo evitarlo- se quejo

-mejor piensa que mañana es viernes y podemos descansar todo el fin de semana del trabajo-Comento entusiasmada.

-gracias Rachel- comento de la manera más irónica- gracias por recordarme que mañana va a hacer exactamente una semana que le colgué a Blaine y no hablamos.

-kurt ya vete a dormir mejor- cada uno entro a su respectiva habitación. Kurt tomo una foto que tenia de Blaine y la puso bajo su almohada.

########## ########## ##########

Burt colgó la llamada a su hijo y volteo a ver a los señores Anderson, entonces movio su cabeza en signo negativo.

-¿No está?- pregunto Amelia la mama de Blaine.

-No lo siento, kurt dice que a él tampoco le contesta el celular.

-Tenemos que buscar a nuestro hijo James- lo dijo con tono suplicante mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

Los Anderson fueron a Westerville a Dalton, pero no se encontraba ahí. Al enterase los warblers de la desaparición de su ex-vocalista comenzaron a ayudar. Finn reunió a los ND para informarles el extravió de Blaine. Así todos comenzaron la búsqueda.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo! MUCHAS gracias por comentar me alegran el dia! espero que les guste

Capitulo 2 where is Blaine?

Kurt se levanto a la mañana siguiente y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba Rachel.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué paso aquí?-Al ver el desastre en la cocina.

-Intente cocinar, pero me rendí y fui a la panadería y ahora me sirvo leche-mientras llenaba su vaso.

-¿Me trajiste algo?

-Claro está en la bolsa- mientras que señalaba la bolsa que contenía pan.- ¿trabajaras hoy?

-No, bueno si es que solo tengo que dejar unos papeles y nada más

-Que bien, algo de descanso.

-Claro aunque es un poco aburrido si no hago nada.

-Yo también me aburro,

-Ojala estuviéramos en Ohio, así estaríamos preparando el musical de este año, por lo que me conto Finn será Grease

-Entonces veamos el facebook de Tina- Rachel tomo su computadora-estoy segura de que yo hubiera sido San…dy – la voz de Rachel se había disminuido al hablar. Kurt se acerco y vio la cara de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Kurt- susurro y luego volteo la cabeza para mirar a su amigo. Kurt pudo ver los ojos de espanto de su amiga- kurt quiero que estés tranquilo está bien.

-Rachel me asustas, dime

-Tómalo con calme y mira esto- Kurt se acerco

-¿Que hace una foto de Blaine en el Facebook de Tina?

-No solo en el de tina se ha compartido 27 veces

-¿Qué?- entonces Kurt comenzó a leer lo que tenia escrito la imagen: _se busca, extraviado Blaine D. Anderson 17 años cualquier información: 0…91…57…_ Kurt ya no termino de leer y corrió a tomar su celular "_contesta contesta contesta contesta contesta"_ repetía en susurro una y otra vez pero, el celular de Blaine no respondía. Kurt colgó y marco a su casa pero al parecer no había nadie, entonces llamo a Sam.

-¿Hola?

-Sam

-¿Kurt?

-¿Donde está Blaine?

-¿Que sabes tú acerca de esto?

_Flashback_

Los ND se encontraban en la sala del coro

-Sam ya supiste algo de Blaine- Mr. Schue

-Fui a su casa y su madre me dijo que ella no ha sabido nada de él- Sam fue interrumpido

-Ayer los Anderson fueron a nuestra casa y le pidió a Burt preguntar a Kurt si Blaine estaba ahí y por lo que escuche Kurt tampoco sabe nada.

-¿Entonces donde esta Blaine?

-Los Anderson irán con las autoridades, pero aun así quería pedirles ayuda para buscarlo-los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, las caras de las mujeres de ND ere de tristeza y preocupación Tina se veía sumamente asustada. Nadie lo podía creer.

-Tenemos que poner una foto de Blaine en las redes sociales por si alguien lo ve.

-Kurt lo sabe?

-No- contesto Finn

-Y quien le dirá

-Háganme un favor, nadie le diga a Kurt no queremos que se preocupe ok

_Fin Flashback_

-Solo sé que no lo encuentran…

-Kurt- Sam sintió que era necesario que kurt lo supiera.

-Ya lo buscaron bien, seguro que fue a visitar Dalton

-kurt

-Por lo general tarda más de 5 horas en regresar y…

-Kurt!

-¿Qué?

-Blaine no se perdió ayer

-Que dices…

-Blaine lleva más tiempo

-¿Cuanto?

-El lleva una semana desaparecido- kurt se quedo atónito y dejo caer su celular, en sus ojos comenzaron a acumularse lagrimas.

-¿kurt?... ¿hola?...- Sam corto la llamada.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Rachel al ver parado a kurt y sin moverse

-Lee la fecha en la que se perdió por favor- dijo en susurro. Rachel fijo su vistan en la computadora.

-La última vez visto… viernes 5 de Octubre del 2012

-¿Y la fecha de hoy?

-Estamos a 12 de octubre- kurt se quedo pensativo y luego corrió a su habitación, tomo dinero y un abrigo y salió de su cuarto.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A Ohio

-Kurt quiero que te calmes…

-No puedo- los ojos de kurt regaron una lagrima- le podrías decir a Isabelle que la veré el lunes.

kurt salió del departamento y se dirijo a la estación mientras lloraba. Aun estaba obscuro ya que era muy temprano. Estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos y no noto que choco con una persona.

-Disculpa te sientes bien- un muchacho de ojos azules, cabello amarillo, con el que había chocado pregunto al ver que Kurt temblaba y estaba rojo.

-Estoy bien – mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-¿Seguro? te vez preocupado.

-Lo estoy- kurt trato de avanzar pero el chico le impidió el paso.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No… déjame ir- intentando seguir su camino.

-¿En nada te puedo ayudar?

-Amenos que sepas donde se encuentra Blaine, ¡Si!

-¿Quien?

-¡Mi novio! Desapareció y Yo tengo que ir a buscarlo- comenzó a desesperarse

-Calma

-No, no ¨calma¨ tengo que tomar el tren llegar a Ohio y encontrarlo!

-Tranquilízate muchacho.

-Kurt!

-¿kurt?

-Mi nombre es Kur, no Muchacho

-¿Lo siento?

-No yo… lo siento es solo-kurt comenzó a llorar- solo quiero ver a Blaine

-Tranquilízate, piensa con la cabeza fría o no conseguirás nada, el tren sale en 15 minutos, tómalo y seguro que encontraras a tu novio kurt

-Gracias

-Adam

-Gracias Adam, lamento haberte gritado

-No te preocupes, suerte en encontrar a ¿Blaine?

-Si, adiós- kurt continuo su camino un poco más tranquilo, compro su boleto y espero mientras tomaba café y trataba de relajarse aunque lo sentía imposible. Abordo el tren y comenzó el camino a Ohio. El trayecto parecía una Eternidad para Kurt.

######### ########## ##########

Blaine abrió poco a poco sus ojos. Tenía hambre, frio y estaba muy adolorido y cansado, pero no podía hacer nada, así que solo apretó sus ojos y comenzó a llorar en bajito.

######### ########## #########

Kurt llego a Ohio cerca de las 6:30 de la tarde y fue directo a su casa. Entro a su casa ya que el tenia un duplicado de las llaves, y efectivamente no había nadie, entro a la cocina y escucho la puerta abrirse. Finn entro a la cocina.

-¿Kurt?

-¿Finn? ¿Donde está papa y Carol?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Ya se lo de Blaine! Dime ¿donde están Papa y Carol?

-¿Quien te dijo?

-No importa ¡Dime!

-En la casa de los Anderson, junto con el glee club- kurt lo miro y Finn termino de explicar-las autoridades están allá y están entrevistando a todos, como yo no estuve y no lo vi, Burt me mando por sus medicinas.- Señalando las medicinas que acababa de sacar del cajón de la cocina.

-vamos- Kurt comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Kurt espera- Finn lo siguió y cerro la casa, entonces ambos subieron al carro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero que nada, lamento tanto no haber actualizado rápido, es solo que me han pasado cosas (psicológicas) que no me dejan avanzar y el tiempo y escuela, todo junto me aturde y bueno... de todos modos muchas gracias por comentar! enserio se los agradezco! aquí el 3 capitulo...**

Ninguno dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la casa de Blaine donde se encontraban los ND, los Anderson y unos policías con quienes hablaban. Kurt solo los miraba. Burt pudo divisar a su hijo en la entrada de la casa, comenzó a acercarse a él y podía ver como sus ojos se ponían rojos, lo abrazo para saludarlo, pero Kurt no pudo evitar llorar en los brazos de su padre.  
-lo siento kurt- susurro su padre. Al escuchar los llantos de kurt todos voltearon a verlo.

-Esto es todo por hoy, les aremos saber cualquier información que obtengamos- comento uno de los policías antes de que se retiraran.

-¿Donde está Blaine? – pregunto kurt y la sala se encontraba en silencio a pesar de había 12 personas nadie contesto.

-Mira Kurt el día que lo nombraron presidente hace una semana celebramos en breadsticks hablo con migo luego salió del lugar y fue la última vez que lo vimos.

-Porque hasta ahora avisan a las autoridades

-Por que ayer nosotros nos enteramos

-Y ¿Cómo rayos no se dieron cuenta antes?

-Pensábamos que estaba enfermo y los señores Anderson pensaban que estaba contigo.

-Por eso yo te llame ayer pero me dijiste que tu tampoco sabias de él, así que comenzaron a buscarlo.- Burt.

-¡Y que hacen todos aquí sentados! Deberían estar buscándolo- kurt camino hacia la salida, pero su padre lo detuvo.

-kurt-hablo finn-las autoridades lo están buscando, el padre de Sugar está ayudando mucho y los warblers también ayudan, Sebastián hablo con contactos de su padre y están ayudando- kurt puso cara extraña al mencionar a Sebastián-por Muy mal que te caiga, el también está ayudando, ya no podemos hacer mas.-Kurt negó con su cabeza como decepcionado de todos.

-Tengo que encontrarlo-fue lo último que dijo antes de salir a prisa por la puerta de la casa, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar por sus ojos miraba a todas partes tratando de localizar a Blaine entre la gente, siguió corriendo-¡Blaine!-grito esperando a que le contestara- ¡BLAINE! -kurt gritaba lo mas que podía- ¡BLAINEE! -su grito se escuchaba desgarrado -¡BLAINE!- gritaba eufórico- ¡BLAINE! - kurt no pudo más y callo arrodillado al piso mientras lloraba sin control alguno. Finn, que lo perseguía desde la casa, se acerco a él y trato de levantarlo pero Kurt se aferraba al piso entonces su hermano se inclino.

-Kurt calma lo encontraremos. -kurt levanto la mirada su cara se veía roja y sus lagrimas no paraban de salir.

-Lleva una semana Finn, una Maldita semana que no aparece y a nadie parece importarle, nadie se dio cuenta, ni su estúpida familia, yo tengo que buscarlo, saber que se encuentra bien…

-Kurt tranquilo.

-Finn lo Amo, ¡no puedo vivir sin él!, no debí dejarlo, soy un estúpido! Si hubiera contestado el celular, pero ¿no aprendí nada con David?, soy un ¡idiota! Y si le pasa algo será mi culpa…-kurt comenzó a llorar abrazado de finn. Pero Kurt no había desayunado, ni comido y ya eran las 7:20 había gastado muchas fuerzas, y tubo nervios todo el día, realmente estaba débil. Finn intento levantarlo de nuevo y cuando kurt casi se mantiene de pie, se desmaya en los brazos de su hermano.

########## ########## ##########

Kurt sintió como acariciaban su cabeza. El esperaba que todo fuera un sueño.

-Tuve la peor pesadilla, estaba en New York y…

-Kurt- entonces abrió sus ojos y volteo la mirada para encontrarse son su padre, quien lo miraba con ojos de lastima. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba pasando.-¿cómo te sientes?- Kurt se acomodo en la cama, quedando sentado al lado de su padre.

-Como si me fuese a morir - su voz se comenzó a quebrar.

-Kurt como lo siento, pero hay que tener esperanzas.

-Es que no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué la vida me odia?- grito de manera resentida.

-No entiendo

-¡Siempre! La vida me hace feliz para luego quitármelo, ¡primero con mama, después contigo en el hospital y ahora Blaine! Siempre afecta a las personas que más AMO!

-Hijo cálmate

-Basta de calmarme, estaré calmado cuando Blaine este conmigo!

######### ######### ##########

El fin de semana paso rápido Carole se encargaba de la alimentación de kurt. El castaño no quiso regresar a NY porque quería esperar hasta que Blaine apareciera. No hablaba con nadie y estaba como perdido en sus pensamientos.

El lunes por la mañana kurt bajo a desayunar con finn y Carole. Se sentía como cuando estudiaba en Mckinley. Termino su desayuno y regreso a su habitación, tomo una ducha, se cambió y bajo de nuevo a la sala.

-¿A dónde vas cariño?

-A caminar Carole, me desespera estar sentado aquí

-Lo sé cariño pero se está haciendo lo mejor

-Yo regreso en unas horas… llevo mi celular- Kurt salió de su casa y se llevo su carro, condujo hasta westerville a Dalton. Entro y comenzó a caminar. Realmente no sabía a que había ido pues realmente no estaba pensando claro estos últimos días, pero comenzó a buscar a los warblers para agradecerles la ayuda. Finn la había contado sobre la ayuda de los warblers ya que ninguno carecía de dinero contactaron a sus mejores conocidos para buscar a Blaine.

Seguía caminado y bajo las escaleras entonces llego a su mente el recuerdo de la primera vez que había baja por hay, esa vez cuando mientras baja le pregunto a un muchacho que ocurría y luego caminaron de la mano por un atajo hasta llegar a un salón donde aquel muchacho comenzó a cantar teenage dream. Aquel muchacho que al principio le pareció muy guapo luego simpático y con el tiempo le tomo cariño hasta que se convirtió en el amor de su vida. Entonces se pregunto en que momento dejo de prestarle atención a la persona que mas amaba…

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí- de manera irónica comento Sebastián.

-Hola suricato- dijo sin ánimos de discutir

-Mas respeto Kurt, todavía que te ayudo a buscar a tu noviecito que por cierto por tu culpa se perdió me ofendes en lugar de agradecerme- Kurt tenia que agradecer pues Sebastián era uno de los que mas había ayudado, pero no tenia ni la mínima intención de hacerlo.

- Y tú… ¿Por qué dices que fue por mi culpa?

-Mi suegro me comento que te había llamado y que no habías contestado

-¿Tu suegro?

-Me gusta imaginar que Blaine es mío, pero sabes si hubiese estado con migo no estaría extraviado

-Pensé que habías cambiado, pero veo que no

-No contigo kurt, con los demás si pero tu, bueno te abría tratado de otra forma si hubieses siquiera cuidado bien de Blaine.

-Eso no te incumbe- kurt sentía que todo lo que decía Sebastián era cierto pero no lo admitiría enfrente de el.

-Quieres llorar kurt, sabes que tengo razón verdad? Si Blaine me hubiera escogido yo le hubiera puesta mas atención y esto no estaría pasando.

-¡Cállate!

-¿Por qué kurt? Porque si según tanto lo amabas lo dejaste S-o-l-o

-¡Cállate Sebastián ¡

-No te preocupes por el Kurt, lo encontrare y lo apoyare siempre para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir- kurt lo miraba con rabia y con los ojos rojos- y dime kurt ¿que has hecho? Nada cierto, no entraste, y no estás estudiando y ahora no tienes a Blaine…

-¡Cállate!- kurt no pudo más y empujo con todas sus fuerzas a Sebastián,

Kurt no le parecía bien la violencia, sin embargo Sebastián lo desesperaba y con todo lo que estaba pasando no tenia paciencia para nada.

A espaldas de Sebastian estaba una pared, choco con ella de golpe. Sebastián reacciono y empujo a Kurt pero detrás de kurt no había nada así que cayó al piso. Nick se encontraba cerca de ellos y se acerco a Kurt para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¡Seguro te olvidaste de Blaine porque andabas de cualquiera con un neoyorkino! – kurt se libro de las manos de Nick y se lanzo sobre Sebastián. Nick se acerco e intento en vano de separarlos

-¡Jeff!- grito Nick al ver qué pasaba el rubio. Jeff lo ayudo y los separaron. Sebastián se zafo de Jeff y comenzó a caminar hacia arriba mientras se quitaba la sangre que brotaba de los labios.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kurt?- pregunto Jeff al ver lo morado de la mejilla del oji-azul.

-Si por lo menos a mi no me salió sangre-los tres sonrieron

-Me alegra que no estudies aquí-comento Nick-De ser asi te hubieran expulsado.

-Cierto, no tolerancia a la violencia- recordó kurt

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- Jeff

-Venia a darles las gracias por todo lo de Blaine

-Como lo siento kurt-Nick

-Si lo sé- dijo cabizbajo, intentando no llorar al reordarlo.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien y aparecerá –alentó Jeff

-Eso espero- sonrió triste

-¿Por que peleaste con Sebastián? pensé que odiabas la violencia – pregunto Jeff

-Es solo que me desespero, pensé que había cambiado, bueno en realidad no lo pensé pero tenía la esperanza.

-Si cambio, un poco, pero ha estado un insoportable estos días

-Si desde que ya no es líder de los warblers volvió a ser arrogante- continúo Jeff

-¿Ya no es el líder?

-No ahora lo es Hunter

-¿Quien es ese?

- Es un nuevo estudiante, el nuevo líder de los Warblers, fue reclutado por medio de una beca completa, el fue ex-líder de un coro militar donde llevó a la victoria de las Regionales dándoles los honores por lo que se le dio el puesto de líder aquí.

-Por eso el enojo de Sebastián.-acoto Jeff.

Kurt continúo un rato mas platicando y termino su visita, regreso a su casa, estaba bacía así que se subió a su visita a Dalton le hizo recordar todos los momentos que había pasado ahí con Blaine y en cuanto extrañaba a su novio, el sonido de su celular los saco de sus pensamientos,

-¿hola?

prometo actualizar mas seguido!


End file.
